


Walk with a friend in the dark

by Bill_x_Cipher



Series: Dark & Light [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (wow that escalated quickly!), Anal, First Kiss, M/M, Virgin Oswald, awkward Oswald, goes with original story, or at least will when I proceed from fucking to story, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_x_Cipher/pseuds/Bill_x_Cipher
Summary: "Strip."Oswald blinked. He must have misheard."Pardon me?", he said, laughing nervously."I said, strip."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm half delirious but I need to get this off my system - so sorry for any mistakes (pls tell me when you find odd things x'D)

  
Oswald Cobblepot crossed the damp street to James Gordons apartment.  
  
He walked alone, as requested from the police officer earlier today on the phone.  
  
His mouth was pulled into an amusing half smile, he almost looked pleased. Finally Jim had asked for a favor - he always had denied his help and friendship but today was the day he could clear his debt, he just knew it.  
  
Also, there was this fluttery, warm feeling in his gut whenever he met the cop. A feeling in between feeling sick and happy at the same time. It was the way Jim looked, the way he held himself straight and steady, like a unbending rock, a safe place. And probably also his gorgeous trained body and the model face with those blue, blue eyes…  
  
But that was just fantasies, and not even as much because Oswald didn't allow himself to have any filthy thoughts whatsoever.  
  
Since Gordon had split up with his rich girlfriend he had lived in the police department for some time before renting this small, scabby apartment, only a few blocks away from his workplace.  
  
Oswald cursed the steep narrow staircase, dragging his crippled foot up behind him like dead weight. Luckily it was only third floor.  
  
The euphoria, which had faded when his leg had sent pangs of pain up his spine, returned, but also left him a bit nervous, standing on Jims plain brown doormat.  
He carefully adjusted his tie and cuffs and also checked his breath before knocking.  
  
Jim opened with his usual stony expression.  
  
"Hello old friend!", Oswald greeted him, beaming.  
  
Jim looked him up and down, certainly noticing the brand new suit he had put on for this special occasion. It was black, as always, with a dark green lining and an vest in such an deep purple, it looked black on the first glance and revealed its true color to the dancing light and shadows. It was beautiful. But so were Officer Gordons long lashes. Oswald couldn't look away when the bigger man scanned him from head to toe and finally looked him in the eye.  
  
"Come in."  
  
His usual husky voice, coming out like a bark, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
He stepped away as Oswald hobbled in, still smiling.  
  
"You called, I came. So what can I do for you, Jim? Is it some case that needs to be assisted with? I'm so glad you finally want me to help you after you declined my invitation to see me at the club."  
  
He turned to face Jim once again. He was still standing by the door, closing it slowly. The lights were turned off and his face laid in the shadows.  
  
"Strip."  
  
Oswald blinked. He must have misheard.  
  
"Pardon me?", he said, laughing nervously.  
  
"I said, strip."  
  
Oswalds expression melted from nervous smiling to confusion. "Y-You mean my jacket, that's what you want?", he asks, cursing internally that the words came out broken and hoarse.  
  
Gordon turned his face to him, the light from a reclamation board outside the windows fell on him now, lightening the stoic expression and no mercy in those eyes.  
"You owe me. Told me that you'd be my slave for life. But since I can't work with you for obvious reasons I still want something out of this bargain. Have a little fun."  
He smiled this cold smile of his that never reached the eyes.  
  
Oswalds heart thumped.  
  
He still wasn't sure wether he had heard right or this was a cruel joke on his behalf, Officer Bullock hiding in the closet and jumping out any minute to laugh at his reddening face.  
  
Gordon crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You want to pay me back for my generosity, do you?"  
  
Oswald startled. "Yes, yes I do! But…" he rang for words.  
  
"Then comply or leave this flat and never come back. Do you understand?"  
  
Oswald stared, his breath shallow and raspy.  
  
There was only one reason  he could think of why Jim would want him to strip and it set his intestines on fire. But on the same time he felt angry and frightened.  
Jim sighed. "You'll leave then.", he concluded after Oswald hand't moved an inch for the last few moments. He turned to the door to open it when Oswald yelped. "Stop! I'll… I'll do it."  
  
He jerkily shrugged off the magnificent coat, placed it on the sofa, then unbuttoned his tie with clumsy fingers followed by the vest to set them down next to the jacket.  
  
His fingers were shaking when he opened the mother of pearl buttons of the fine white shirt he wore underneath. Oswald kept his eyes on the floor, not daring to look at Jim who silently watched him undressing.  
  
Oswald shook off the white shirt, folding it carefully. His breath went ragged and now he risked a glance at Jims face.  
  
The mirky half light from Gotham outside of the window reflected in the detective eyes who seemed to prey Oswalds naked upper body. The alabaster skin, the welts and scars, his pink tiny nipples, hardening to the cold. Oswalds eyes hung on the Officers slightly parted lips.  
  
He couldn't hold back but to look briefly down at the jeans of the brunette man, almost making a face at himself when there was no visible bulge.  
  
Silly, he chided himself, what did he expect? Jim probably wanted him to strip naked so he could make fun of him, not love. He knew it. What else could this be? But he was already used to the laughter, to the abuse. If this was what Jim wanted he would get through with it.  
  
Oswald averted his eyes and stooped, to unlace his shoes.  
  
He supported himself with one arm on the backrest of the sofa when putting off his shoes and socks, wincing a bit when he had to lift his good leg. His lips were clenched into thin lines, like they always did when something didn't go to his liking.  
  
Oswalds fingers trembled even more when he finally opened the button and zip of his fine pinstriped suit pants.  
  
He let them go, the soft fabric pooling around his ankles. When he tried to step gracefully out of them his right leg prevented him from doing so, of course, and it looked more like a strange hop when he attempted to hold his balance.  
  
There he was now, only clad in his purple silk underwear, suppressing a shiver from the cold. He could feel Jims eyes burning on his frame, not wanting to look up a second time.  
  
His own face felt hot, in comparison to the rest of him.  
  
Slowly, he pushed his thumbs behind the elastic band of the pants, breathing raggedly.  
  
With one violent push they slid down his legs and that was it.  
  
He stood naked, his hands twitching at his sides, not wanting to show his shame but also desperately desiring to hide his manhood.  
  
A shallow gasp made him look up in surprise.  
  
He wasn't ready to see Jims face like that. Slightly darkened cheeks, his mouth still a little agape and twitching into an lustful half-grin, the eyes devouring Oswalds naked body.  
  
Oswald felt the tips of his ears grow hot. He knew how he looked naked.  
  
He hated it.  
  
Body littered with scars from all the beatings and stabbings he had in his life, his skin too pale to look good, almost no body hair but a nest of black in his groin. And his wretched foot of course, twisted, broken, deformed, hurting.  
  
"Bedroom", Jim growled, taking a step towards Oswald.  
  
The dark haired man quivered, looking lost. He didn't know which door led to the bedroom.  
  
But Jim took it in his hands, or more like took Oswald by the hand and dragging him into the adjoined bedroom without caring for the younger mans limp.  
He shove him onto the bed, which was simple and plain and not very big.  
  
Oswald had not much time to adjust to what was happening when Gordon was suddenly on him, his right hand grabbing his neck in a death grip, mouth crushing on his.  
  
The fluttery burning feeling in in his gut turned into cold panic. His long fingers burrowed themselves into Jims shoulders. Jim broke free from the kiss with a snarl, straddling the other man.  
  
He ripped at his own tie and shirt and shrugged them off in a blast. His eyes were cold, their centers lit with pure animalistic lust which made Oswald shudder.  
He had no time to marvel at Jims gorgeous wide chest and his muscular stomach because he was grabbing him again, this time his chin and cheeks in an iron hard grip. Oswald resisted the urge to struggle - this was too rough, too frightening. He was also reluctant to touch the officer because it would mean he would feel his hot skin under his cold palms.  
  
Trapped between the recurring feeling of hot desire and the disgust of doing something so filthy he let his hands fall to the sides when Jims mouth once again closed over his.  
  
Kissing wasn't Oswalds strong suit. Nothing of this was.  
  
He never had done something like this.  
  
Not since he was thirteen, having touched himself not even as often as his fingers could count, when his mother found the magazine with the ladies clad in swimsuits he had stuffed inside his mattress. It wasn't even porn, just a catalogue for swim wear he had found in school. But his mother had found it, while cleaning his room, had broken out in tears and wet sobs, made a scene, screamed at him, threatened him with throwing him out, calling him filthy and unclean. It ended with them, hugging in the middle of the kitchen floor, crying and Oswald promising to never do these things again. He didn't. There was no other woman in his life other than his mother and not just because not one would even look at him like he was not a ugly, slimy slug, but also because he wouldn't look at them. But one day, in his adolescent Lifestyle, he suddenly looked at a man and knew.  
  
Oswald knew, that he desired men, but he stashed the thoughts away, far away from himself and his mother because he feared she would destroy even this little joy he had when looking at men.  
  
And now he was here, in Jim Gordons little, dark flat, lying on his back on a single bed, being straddled by the most handsome man he could imagine and being kissed properly for the first time in his life.  
  
He was so glad that he had brushed his teeth and took some mints when he opened his trembling mouth to let in Jims tongue, mewled into the kiss like a new born kitten.  
  
It felt so good.  
  
So good.  
  
Jim broke the kiss again and Oswald couldn't stop moaning in neglect. He wanted more, wanted this hot mouth all over him.  
It was so filthy.  
  
So unclean.  
  
His harsh breathing went with agonized small sounds. He felt torn between his feelings, still reluctant to touch Jim although he had unconsciously raised his hands to do so.  
  
The bigger man straightened, looking down at Oswald, probably astonished that he had already wrecked him with just as much as kissing.  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
Jims voice was a touch more softly, probably just because he had spoken so quietly.  
  
Oswald couldn't answer, his mouth opened and closed with a whimper. The question made him frightened of what would follow.  
  
Jims fingers digged into his shoulders painfully, they would leave bruises. His skin was perfectly made for bruises.  
  
"Answer me. Are you still a virgin?"  
  
Oswald held his breath, then slowly nodded, looking into Jims eyes unblinking. The cop sucked in some air, bit his tongue. His face was strained, it looked like he wanted to eat Oswald alive.  
  
"Say it out loud…", his voice sounded stifled, Oswald could feel his tension where Jims still clad legs connected to his naked hips.  
  
"Yes! I- I am a vir-virgin!", he got out, shakily, husky.   
  
Jim closed his eyes, he laid his head back and breathed in deeply. His smile revealed too many teeth.  
  
He leaned down again, only a few inches separating their faces, stretching out his legs, supporting his weight with one hand while the other worked on his belt.  
  
"Do you want me?"  
  
Oswald felt his hot breath grazing his skin, his pale green eyes wide open and staring into Jims.  
  
"I'm", he rasped "At your s- service…"  
  
He couldn't admit that he really, really wanted him, although his body betrayed him and the part of him he never dared to touch in a lustful manner, responded. Jims toothy grin showed him that he knew.  
  
Jim fell to the sides to ged rid of the rest of his clothes, throwing them carelessly on the floor.  
  
Owald stared up to the plain ceiling, willing himself to breath evenly.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
In his mind he tried to calm himself over and over again that this was nothing unnatural, nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone did it and it was his mothers fault he had these twisted feelings.  
  
Jim rumbled in some drawer, his weight settling back on the mattress.  
  
Oswald opened his eyes, looking up at Gordon, not daring to lower his glance. The detective was naked and he just saw in the corner of his eyes that he was aroused.  
  
Jim wasted no time, he grabbed a pillow, lifting Oswalds rear and shoving it under his hips, kneeling between his thighs. He took hold of them and shoved to opened him wider. Oswald let loose a scream of pain when Jim twisted his bad foot a little too much.  
  
His cry knocked out some air of Jim and the man stared sheepishly down on the destroyed leg.  
  
" 'm sorry. I'll try to be gentler.", he growled low.  
  
He carefully set down the damaged leg and lifted the other higher.  
  
Oswald breathed hard, his hands fisting the sheets.  
  
Jims hands trembled too when he applied some lube on his fingers. Oswald held his breath, torn between closing his eyes and looking at the scene displayed right before him.  
  
Oswald saw Jim carefully lowering his hand and he held his breath. He panicked. It would never work, he was too wound up, too frightened, too tight. And Jim didn't behave like the type to have a long foreplay. He would hurt him, Oswald realized.  
  
And then he felt the touch, knocking all the air out of his lungs, a gentle warm finger with well trimmed nails, just brushing lightly over his clenched hole. It was such a feeling. Nothing came even near this feeling. His cock oozed precum in thick, milky white pearls.  
  
"P-Please-! Please-!", he moaned, not knowing if he wanted Jim to stop or do more, so much more.  
  
He caught Jims eyes, noticing suddenly that the cop had watched his reaction. Oswalds face colored even deeper.  
  
"I'll be gentle.", Jim now said and his voice was velvety, all the rough edges gone.  
  
Somehow that settled his fear instantly. Jim wouldn't hurt him on purpose.  
  
He knew there was no love, no, not that, how could there. But Jim was a good man, after all.  
Jims finger caressed him,  probing the entrance, slicking his cleft. Oswalds eyes went half lidded and he moaned softly. Very slowly, the first digit slid in, opening him up and Oswald felt like burning up from the inside.  
He wanted more, pushed into the motion, taking Jims finger.  
  
Jim himself looked like he barely held back, stroking himself with languid pleasure.  
  
This was the first time Oswald focused on Jims dick, taking in the beauty of the erect body part.  
  
It was slightly bigger than his, the head darkening from Jims own, strong strokes. He clenched a bit around Jims fingers, imagining it fitting inside of him, but he relaxed soon enough.  
  
Jim took his time, opening him up and Oswald felt so ready to take him by the time he fitted three fingers into his loosened hole.  
  
All the thoughts of filthiness gone. There was just Jim now and he needed Jim to be inside of him.  
  
He moved his trembling hand to his face and bit his thumb, watching Jim working on him.  
  
The detective had stopped stroking himself and grabbed the lube to pour a generous amount of it over his dick. He got it all wet with a few slow strokes and looked at Oswald.  
  
Seeing him, biting his own hand, drooling, and eyes half lidded, made him huff shakily.  
  
He pulled out his fingers and Oswald felt bereft of their warmth, whining unwillingly.  
  
Jim took his good leg, wrapping it around his hips and placing the tip of his cock over Oswalds entrance. He pushed, watching it vanish into the tight, hot cave. Oswald bit down on his hand until it bled. It didn't hurt. It was bliss.  
  
Jim shoved in, inch by inch, breathing hard when he was fully sheathed to the balls into the other man.  
  
"You feel so good!", he breathed, leaning down to kiss Oswalds brow.  
  
The raven haired man let go of his hand, moving up to meet Gordons mouth. The kiss tasted like metal.  
  
Jim surged forward, plunging even deeper. Oswald cried out into Jims mouth, his hands flying up to hold onto Jims shoulders.  
  
Jim withdrew almost fully, then slammed back forcefully. Oswald screamed out again, this time it felt really painful.  
  
"Jim! J-Jim, please!", he cried, clawing the naked skin of Jims shoulders, leaving red marks.  
  
Jim grunted, leaning back, Oswald lost his grip.  
  
He moved a little more considerate, but not much. Oswald clenched his teeth, willing himself to relax. The red hot pain soon melted into lust and his screams became pants and finally screams again. He cried Jims name, arched his back, thrusted back into the motion, wanted him deeper, much, much deeper.  
  
Jim readjusted his grip, angling a just little different and suddenly Oswald saw blue and yellow stars, losing his speech, just moaning and writhing helplessly, spurting cum all over his stomach.  
  
Gordon grunted and doubled his speed, hitting Oswalds sweet spot until he felt all numb and half gone into unconsciousness when finally contracting and crumbling all together. He felt the hot spurts inside of him, the violent shiver that grasped Jim.  
  
The bigger man breathed so very hard, pulling out and rolling off of him.  
  
They laid in the bed together, breathing noisily, their cum sticking to Oswalds stomach and thighs.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Jim and close his eyes. But he didn't dare.  
  
That's not what Gordon wanted.  
  
Just a little fun, nothing more.  
  
So after some time, it was getting cold, he crawled to the edge of the bed, ignoring the searing pain in his ass. He wasn't sure if his legs would support him but they eventually did.  
  
Without looking back at Jim he limped out into the living room to collect his clothes.  
  
He was just buttoning his shirt up again when Jim came in, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. He was still naked, his flaccid cock still big against his beefy thigh.  
  
Oswald kept silent and dressed himself in the vest. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Jim stayed silent himself, watching him getting ready.  
  
Oswald was unsure wether to let himself out or to wait for Jim to say something but the situation had turned awkward, so he went for the door.  
"Until next time, then."  
  
He was out of the flat, followed by Jims words. Walking down the stairs was even more painfully than walking up, his ass hurting like hell. Why hadn't they used condoms? It wasn't about sicknesses, because he was sure Gordon had none and he had been a total virgin before all this. It was just that he felt Jims sperm still in him, slowly leaking out and soiling his underpants.  
  
Outside, his car and driver waited and he was sure he looked positively fucked, he even smelled like it. But his glare made sure that there were no questions asked and he was driven home in silence.  
  
His limbs felt heavy and he had a hard time, walking up into his new quarters at his club, barely having the strength to lock all the bolts on his door.  
He wanted to just slump down on the bed,  but he resented the thought to ruin his beautiful new suit so he hassled himself to put it off properly, hang it up even, an then crumple into a heap on the bed. He had no strength left to put on his pajamas, so he pulled the cover over himself just in his dirtied underwear. He would clean up tomorrow.  
  
In half delirium he reached down, dipped his fingers into the mess leaking out of him and brought it to his lips.  
  
It tasted like himself, lube and Jim.  
  
It was dirty.  
  
It was delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Gordon had never thought Oswald would go through with this.

Jim Gordon had never thought Oswald would go through with this.

The raven haired man had truly surprised him.

He had anticipated, that after his request to strip, Oswald would have pressed his lips together, his mouth working under the shut lips drastically, a death stare thrown in his face and then walking out with a head hold high, not looking back even once. 

That was the plan.

Oswald always overstepped boundaries and pretended to be closer to him than he should be, but he pushed it too far when he plain openly walked into the police precinct to invite him to his grand opening in person. With all his coworkers looking strangely at him and Harvey having a word with him, he really needed to get rid of Oswald.

If his plan had worked flawlessly as it should he would have been free of this worrying 'friendship', sure, that Oswald would never bother him again after this ridiculous command.

But when Cobblepot began taking off his clothes, Jims mouth fell open just a bit and he was to be about to put a stop to all that, when he realized, that he wanted to see Oswald naked.

His gut burned.

After the split up with Barbara, which wasn't even a proper ending, he had actually lost desire in building a relationship. The thing with Lee was something strange, like wandering a thin line, a balancing act, not sure what the future would bring.

But Oswald opening his white shirt, revealing even whiter skin had sparked true desire.

He had watched the shorter man undressing like a predator and he felt like one.

He wanted, wanted, wanted.

But a pang of reality held him back.

He couldn't.

This was so wrong.

Seeing how ashamed Oswald was made him feel guilty but it also somehow turned him on even more.

He wanted this man.

Wanted him moaning.

Wanted him screaming his name.

And he could see, when Oswald looked up like a frightened deer, that he wanted it too.

It almost hit him like a thunder bolt, the look in Oswalds eyes.

So torn between passion, between hate, between self-loathing and even love.

Jim needed him.

He had stepped forward, grabbing Oswald and dragging him into his bedroom, flinging him onto the bed and kissing him roughly.

At first Oswald seemed to panic, his little pretty head overheating and not one clue what to do. Gordon had leaned back, pulled off his shirt and tie and had leaned down again.

This time Oswald opened his mouth, letting him in, letting him hear all the despair and twisted feelings.

He instantly knew that Oswald had never been with a woman, let alone a man. He felt charged up.

"Are you a virgin?", he had asked and pressed until Oswalds broken, shaking voice told him in his own words.

Jim had thrown his head back, sucking in air.

He wanted to be rough to the little punk.

Wanted to take him hard until his vocal chords were too strained from screaming and nothing but hot air and guttural sounds would come from him.

But he almost lost tact when Oswald screamed in pain because he hadn't handled his bad leg carefully enough when spreading the mobsters legs. Jim calmed himself down. Oswald didn't deserved to be handled gently, he was a snitch, a dirty rat, a cold blooded psychopath.

Jim was sure for a moment he would stop then, that this wasn't right and probably poisonous, but in a split second he knew he couldn't. This had nothing to do with love or any feelings at all, it was just something that he needed. Just sex. Just a little fun. Nothing more.

He had prepared Oswald, savoring the mewls and moans, watching his blushed face, the shame and lust mixing together into something delicious.   
Oswald was hot, his hole velvety, soft, tight, perfect.  
His fingers explored him, opened him up until he barely could hold back, until he wanted to slam into him with no mercy.

He was careful, not wanting to really hurt him, but when he finally slid his dick into the wet, hot hole, he could't hold back. His thrusts were hard and forceful, he could hear the pain in Oswalds voice. With clenched teeth he slowed down a bit, but not too much. Oswald deserved rough handling, made himself believe that. Soon enough the smaller mans screams became pants, became moans. It was like his hole wanted to devour Jims dick, wanted to milk him. 

Jim had to adjust his position a bit, holding Oswalds thigh, puling him closer, the other hand on his lean hip, his fingers pushing into the skin until it bruised.  
He hit Oswalds spot, he could see it in his face, the wonder, the euphoria.

Oswald screamed, convulsing around his dick, spurting untouched onto himself. Jims vision went red, he slammed into Oswald, the pressure on the base of his shaft building up and bursting, releasing everything into he moaning mess of a man writhing under him.

It was the best orgasm of his life.

He had rolled off, panting hard, lying on his side. Oswald hadn't moved either until finally standing up without a word and walking shakily into the living room.  
He had followed a few moments after, watching him getting dressed.

Jim wasn't sure what to say. Wasn't even sure what this strange encounter had meant and would do to his future. It was just like watching a small pebble getting kicked off a mountainside, transforming into a big avalanche. 

Oswald was almost out of the flat when he finally said: "Until next time, then."

The raven haired man just shut the door behind him, not answering or looking back, but Jim had seen the tips of his ears, all red.

There would be a next time.

Even tough there shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa - did it :D
> 
> I think of making a sequel of what's going to happen to them in the future, most likely to stick to the orginal story and ending with killing Galavan ... but I have to do some real life stuff now oTL (even tough I already have roughly sketched the edges of the story... let's see) 
> 
> Comments are my motivation boosts so please tell me whatever you thought of their viewpoints :)
> 
> See you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Next week I'll publish Jims side of the story and eventually proceed to some plot ;)  
> Comments are much appreciated!!!


End file.
